


AU - Something Sad

by Aria6



Series: A Coyote's Stories [62]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Azien is a bastard, Character Death, Multi, Sad, poor Starrk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria6/pseuds/Aria6





	AU - Something Sad

His knees hurt.

It was a strange thing to think of, at a time like this. But all Starrk could think about was the way the twigs and stones bit into his flesh, a pain he could not ease no matter how he shifted. His wrists were tied behind his back, as well, but that didn't actually hurt. No, it was the kneeling position that was driving him to distraction…

Vaguely, he heard someone else sniffling. He allowed his gaze to travel to that young woman. He knew her, of course… Ise Nanao. She was Kyoraku Shunsui's lover. Curious, he examined her. She was a beautiful young woman with jet black hair and big violet eyes that seemed almost enhanced by her glasses. Right now she was also kneeling on the ground and Starrk wondered how Aizen had captured her. His own 'capture' had not been challenging…

"It's ready Aizen-sama." Someone said and Starrk turned his head to look at the camera. The little red light showed it was active. Then Aizen was speaking and Starrk had little choice but to listen.

"Ah, Kyoraku! I have two people here who mean something to you. I'm sure you remember Coyote Starrk, the short affair you had with him?" Starrk heard Nanao's breath catch and wished he could reassure her that it had all been quite some time ago. But he knew better than to interrupt. "He means almost nothing to you, of course – " Starrk looked at the ground. He knew that was true but it still hurt, a deep, painful ache in his chest. "But you mean so much more to him." Aizen was beside him then, stroking his hair and Starrk flinched. "My dear Primera is never casual in his affections. It goes back to his childhood…" Ah, kami. Was he going to go there? Starrk really had no interest in rehashing his ugly history.

"Must you?" He said, his voice tired. Really, he was already weary of this. He knew what was going to happen and he just wanted it to be over. "I knew it was nothing but fun to him…" He'd gone into it with open eyes. It had been foolish and stupid, but Starrk had chosen to be a fool.

"Did you really, Starrk? I doubt it." Aizen's hand went tight in his hair and Starrk winced as he felt strands pull free. "I suppose it doesn't matter." His hair was released as Aizen stepped back. "Do you have anything to say to him?" Anything to say? Starrk blinked before looking at the camera again. Soon, Shunsui would see this.

"Shunsui… do not feel bad about this. There was nothing you could do." Truly, it wasn't his fault. Starrk had given his heart unwisely and now he was paying the price. "I treasured our time together. Even if I could, I wouldn't change a thing." He meant that. It had been more than a one night stand… it had been a passionate week at a famous resort, neutral ground. "Please, do not regret this." Starrk didn't know if Shunsui would feel guilt over this. Quite likely he would. He was a good man and had never intended this… Aizen laughed, a soft chuckle.

"How sweet. Gin?" Starrk grunted as the blade slid under his ribcage, neatly finding his heart. It was painful… the blade left his body with a gout of blood and Starrk slumped forward, onto the rocky ground, his mind going vague as a great wave of weakness went through him. As he lay on the ground, he pictured Shunsui in his mind. That wonderful smile… then he pictured Lilynette. She would be safe. Halibel had agreed to be her guardian if he came to any harm. Of course, she would cry when she heard of his death. But she would be safe and someday, she would be happy again…

"That was just a demonstration. He meant nothing to you… but we both know that you treasure Ise Nanao. Here is what you must do to get her back…" Aizen's voice became a meaningless drone as Starrk closed his eyes, breathing his last. Even now, he regretted nothing.

He would not have changed a thing.


End file.
